


A Lady Should Never Promenade A Ballroom Alone

by KagamiSorciere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Inspired by too many dance scenes, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Undercover, but I like it that way so fight me, everyone is undercover, hint of a force bond, it gets a bit cracky at the end, kylo is hungry, oh and there's, the first order is up to no good, this is everybody else's fault, tumblr prompt fic, unapologeticreylotrash, when is he not hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiSorciere/pseuds/KagamiSorciere
Summary: Rey is undercover at a ball. So is Kylo Ren. Who thought putting Rey in that dress was a good idea?Borderline drama, fluff, crack without actually totally falling into any of those categories, with a generous helping of SMUT. NOT an AU. Written for a "oh hey, what are you doing here?" prompt request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the incredible fic writers who, recently, have been including so many beautiful dance scenes in their stories, both AU and canon. I guess the reylo dance scene fever has hit me as well, so thank you all for your inspiration. Thanks also to unapologeticreylotrash on tumblr for liking my dumb caption to a post and then asking anybody at all to write for it, because you asked and my brain said “Yes.” So, I hope you enjoy!!

**"Life may not be the party we hoped for, but while we're here we should dance." —Unknown**

—

The mission was simple, or so Rey had originally thought: Infiltrate what looked to be any old rich upper-class ballroom affair, figure out which of the attendees were First Order sympathizers, and return to the General with the information in hand. It had _seemed_ easy enough until they had loaded her down with basic etiquette manuals and what looked like a thoroughly confused slip of fabric.

"Um, what's this?" she asked, holding up the black wad in her hand.

"Why that's your dress, dear. For the party? Take good care of it- we'll need it back afterwards!"

_Dress?_

It was little more than a scrap of fabric, but when Rey nervously handed her invitation to the attendant and stepped into the ballroom, she saw she was actually a bit on the modest side. Her gown cut into a deep V of sheer, layered black fabric, taking advantage of the deeper shades it created as more layers were sewn together. Her skirt, blessedly, was less transparent, and the entire ensemble was edged by a sheer cloak with a thick, black border that dusted against her bare arms. Rey had felt naked, but as she looked around at the masses of people gathered, she realized she was actually among the more clothed in attendance.

"Now remember," Finn whispered to her nervously as he came up beside her. "We don't know each other."

Rey huffed. "Yes I _get_ that," she bit back, smoothing her hands down the front of her skirt.

"Poe's depending on us to get this done!" he hissed.

Rey rolled her eyes to look at him. "You forget that _I'm_ not the rookie on this mission- _you_ are. I've done this before. Calm down, Finn."

Finn sighed, looking towards the polished floor and staring into his own reflection. The music was almost overwhelming coupled with the flickering mood lighting and the whirl of the dancers in the center of the room.

"You're right. Sorry, Rey."

When he looked up again, she gave him a small smile. He squared his shoulders.

"Right, I'll see you in a few hours."

She nodded and he was off, soon lost in the sea of fancy fabrics, leaving Rey to herself and her own part in this mission.

Taking a step into the crowd, Rey reached out with the Force. The din was incredible, and as she took another step in an attempt to move with the flow of people, she wobbled slightly on her heeled feet before what she prayed was stealthy recovery. She still wasn't used to these clothes or these shoes. She doubted she ever would be. 'Ridiculous' and 'impractical' were two clothing traits Rey could never justify. Focusing her mind instead of letting the cacophony of voices pull her under, she tried to focus on one. An older woman.

… _oh but look at that trashy smirk- you know that third eye is fake. Who do they think they're fooling? I know a cheap job when I see—_

"Nope, not that one!" Rey said aloud to herself as she gave her head a shake. She tried to move on to the next one- a young man, standing with a few others.

… _does't know how gorgeous he is. It is an absolute crime they have him working at this late hour. Look at those gorgeous lips, I could—_

Rey sighed hard and scowled. "Not that one _either_ …"

No one at this event seemed to be thinking about the Order. She was supposed to mingle, fit in, which was already hard enough when she realized the only way she was going to get this done was if she sat in the next chair she found and glared angrily in focus at every patron present. Older man, portly, gaudily made-up woman much too young for him at his side.

… _so incredibly boring, I mean how is anyone expected to listen to this. You'd think they'd be better practiced if they're here to get more money from us. The First Order is supposed to be the winning side after all…_

_THERE._

Rey found herself edging closer to the ocean of dancers and towards the fat man on the other side when suddenly there was a pressure at her back and she started to pitch forward. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was utterly _appalled_ that anyone would _push_ her as she threw out her arms to fully anticipate landing on the ground given the shoes she was wearing when instead she didn't fall at all and landed smack into a warm, broad chest. Her fingers curled around the layers of his plainly decorated but rich robes as the owner towered above her. When she looked up, she gasped.

" _Kylo R—"_

Instantly his hand was around her mouth as he pulled her closely against him and half dragged her into the crowd of dancers.

"Ah-ah," he chided, lifting a finger from her mouth. "Not tonight. Tonight I am Lieutenant Haize," he corrected, and as he felt her relax slightly, he removed his hand. Expecting her to speak, he was disappointed when all she did was gape dumbly at him.

He stood before her without his mask, hair brushed seemingly to perfection as it framed his face, tips just brushing against his well-clothed shoulder. When she said nothing, he frowned, biting at the corner of his lip before wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her in the same direction as all the other dancers.

" _What_ are you doing?" she demanded, mind finally catching up with her. Her palms found his chest again and tried to push away but it was like budging granite. He sighed.

"Do you not know anything about undercover work? You need to play along," he said lowly, still pulling her with him as he looked around to see if any of the more bored pairs had noticed her struggling. He heard her sigh.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she tried again in a lower voice, but through clenched teeth. "Let me _go._ "

"And why would I do that?" he queried.

Rey tried to think of a reason that even he would find acceptable, knowing full well that "I don't like you" wouldn't work here.

"Because," she enunciated. "…I don't know this dance."

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he gave an amused huff.

"And you would know that neither do half the people here, if you bothered watching. It isn't important."

He could feel her resign, and Kylo basked in his little triumph by sweeping Rey fully into the dance, their toes only catching on each other twice until learning where each of them stood and how far they could stride. His hands rested at her waist and hers eventually unclenched long enough to find their way to his shoulders. Her heels gave her a few inches of height but still he was a head taller than her, and she glanced at him occasionally through prettily made-up lashes.

"Why are you here?" he asked finally.

"Why are _you_ here?" she bit back.

She could feel his fingers tighten around her waist as she looked up at him and watched as his eyes swept the room.

"Lieutenant is it?" she asked casually. He nodded solemnly, focusing back on her.

"Lieutenant Haize," he confirmed.

Rey tried to suppress a grin but couldn't quite stop the small laugh that still bubbled out.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"A lieutenant?" she asked with a quirk of her brow. "You could have been anything- a captain, a general, a commandant…"

"Lieutenant is less suspicious. Less important."

"Ahh," she said in mock understanding. "And that distinguishing feature running across your face," she nodded at with a slight nervousness, "doesn't make you stand out at all?"

"It's a badge of heroism. I got it at the battle of Starkiller protecting my squad. It's how I came to be promoted to lieutenant," he said evenly. Clearly his story was practiced.

Rey continued to look at him incredulously as he glanced back and forth between her and the crowd surrounding them before rather meekly ducking his head and letting his eyes linger on her face.

"Admittedly it isn't nearly as exciting as the real story."

Rey tilted her head at him. "Exciting, was it?"

There it was again, that flicker at the corner of his mouth, and as the next song began, one with a quicker tempo, he took one of her hands in his as they glided across the ballroom floor.

"A little bit," he confessed once they became accustomed to the tempo. She looked up at him, and the room spun around them. He considered her thoughtfully.

"I'm worried about you, Rey."

" _Why?_ "

His eyes narrowed.

"You know what this little party is, don't you?"

Rey frowned. "Of course. And sympathizers of _your_ cause are here."

Kylo shook his head. "I can't believe they didn't…"

He sighed and Rey looked at him with concern. "Didn't what?" she demanded. "K— _Lieutenant?_ " she quickly corrected, glancing around herself.

He gave her a warning look before leading her into the next song. "You heard it, didn't you?" he asked, nodding in some direction Rey couldn't quite follow as they moved. "That man, Stenna, you were spying on."

Rey's eyes flickered wider but she said nothing, silently prompting him to go on. Instead, he leaned in, almost touching her with his face and Rey had to resist the urge to pull away.

"This isn't just a get-together for Order sympathizers, Rey," he said in a low voice. "It's a _fundraiser._ "

She gasped as he leaned away again, a smug expression on his face from her shock.

"I'm worried about your safety," he continued. "We aren't exactly surrounded by what you would consider 'good' people."

Rey stared daggers into his chest in front of her and grit her teeth. "How many?" she growled out.

"Excuse me?"

"How many? How many donors are here?"

He winced a bit at her tone and took in a breath as the song mercifully took on a slower tempo.

"Eighty-three," he confessed. She stared up at him again in disbelief, in what was quickly becoming her most familiar expression, and he glared down at her. "And a number is _all_ you will be getting."

"Eighty-three?" she hissed. That was nearly a quarter of the people here. How was she supposed to discover them all in time?

"You _won't,_ so _forget it_ ," he whispered, and her eyes snapped up to his again.

"You aren't familiar," he said looking down at her furious face and choosing to ignore it. "But the one place a being can literally forget about everything- problems, wars, politics- is in the middle of a dance."

He watched as her expression shifted slightly from extreme anger to irritation mixed with confusion.

"And right now…I want to do that," he continued.

"Do what? 'Forget'?"

"Yes."

Rey scoffed and looked back out at the crowd. Anywhere was better than looking at him, but he squeezed her hand in his and it took everything she had to keep her focus elsewhere.

"Won't you do that with me? Now?"

She sighed. "Look, how is dancing supposed to do that? And why do _you_ think you deserve such a luxury?"

He blinked a few times as he slightly rolled his jaw. "I _don't_ ," he admitted, and his eyes flicked down to hers. "But I want to. Please, Rey."

She sighed and bowed her head briefly until the spinning got the better of her and she had to look up. She tilted her head slightly at him, staring with a skeptical glare.

"And how do you propose that?" she asked. His expression became almost pleasant.

"We talk," he said simply.

" _Talk?_ Wh—"

"Have you tried any of the canapés?"

Rey stared in confusion. "I…I'm not here for that. I didn't even think of eating anything."

"You should," he insisted. "I requested the ones with the blue-tinted cheese personally."

"I thought this was Lord Felix's ball?"

"I requested it none the less."

"And that you were _Lieutenant_ Haize and not a Commander of the First Order."

He gave a careless shrug and cast his eyes out to the crowd. Rey looked at him incredulously.

"You are ridiculous," she laughed out quietly, unconsciously giving his hand a squeeze.

He looked back at her then and warningly quirked a brow.

"You know, if anybody else said that to me—"

"But we're here to forget, remember?"

His lips pressed together in mild agitation.

"Using my own words against me…" he mumbled, and she smirked. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to enjoy this game, especially if he was willing to play fairly. Squaring her shoulders, she more confidently glided into the next dance.

"What other food do you recommend?" she asked.

Dance melted into dance melted into dance, and some began to notice that the same couple refused to give the floor. Rey had completely missed, in her cursory read-through of the holobooks they'd given her, that it was considered bad form to take dance after dance with the same partner- it was borderline _rude-_ especially when her unassumingly lovely form had begun to catch the eye of others as she skated across the ballroom with her strange-looking First Order associate.

"No, see, you've got to put the weight on your _back_ leg in order for that move to work," he explained animatedly.

"Ohh!" Rey groaned, tossing back her head with a wide grin.

" _That's_ why it kept failing on you!"

Her laugh was utterly disarming and every time she graced him with it he couldn't help but smile.

"I wish I'd known that before!" she said in agitation, still grinning. "I would have saved myself a new scar!"

"What?" he questioned with a frown. "Where did he get you?"

"Right here!" she enthused, motioning towards her outstretched arm. "Just below the shoulder."

He dropped her hand and brushed his fingers up her arm, collecting the sheer fabric draped over her atop his hand until his fingertips found the smooth scar tissue exactly where she said it'd be.

"Hmm," he hummed in disapproval.

"Oh it's nothing," she insisted, but his fingers wouldn't leave her skin.

Still smiling, she looked up at him questioningly and gave a small shake of her head. "What is it?" she asked.

With a large sigh, he leaned down until suddenly their foreheads touched. "Gods I've missed you," he breathed closing his eyes, pressing lightly against her.

Rey looked up at him, wondering why she didn't feel more alarmed, and slightly knit her delicate brows together. "But you don't even know me."

"No," he said, rolling his forehead briefly against hers. "I know you. I know your first broken bone when you fell through a hole in a derelict star destroyer. I know your first night of true independence back on that sandtrap Jakku. I know how much you love flowers—"

She pulled back from him, stricken. "How…you…" She struggled to pull her thoughts together. "It was when I was in your contraption, wasn't it? You stole those from me!" she said, trying to take a step back.

Alarm quickly overtook his face as he pulled her closer. "No, no, no!" he beseeched. "It's not like that- please, Rey, listen—"

He wrapped both arms around her waist pulling her tightly against him as she tried to push at his shoulders without causing a scene.

"Listen to me, Rey," he insisted. " _You_ were in _my_ head, too, remember? That means you know things. Know things about me."

She stopped mid push to stare strangely at him. "I don't know anything!"

"You _saw_ , Rey!" he whispered.

"I saw nothing!"

"What's my favorite color?"

She froze as the music stopped and he arched back a bit. "What's my favorite color?" he repeated.

Rey scoffed. "How am I supposed to know tha—"

"But you _do_ know. You went digging around in a part of my mind no one's cared about for _years_ , Rey."

She looked up at him in disbelief as he stared down with a steady gaze. "What's. My favorite. Color?"

This was absurd. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know…Dark blue?" she picked out of thin air, but he slyly smiled at her as the next song began, a slower tune, and he pulled her into a casual round.

"That is exactly right," he praised.

Rey curled her lip at him. "Oh please, I could have picked any old color and you would've said yes."

But he shook his head, adamant. "I wouldn't do that, Rey. You were right. Feel free to ask the General when you go back. It hasn't changed."

"Well then maybe I _will,"_ she challenged.

"I relish hearing the answer she gives you then," he quipped back. "What's my favorite food?"

"K—" she shook her head. " _Lieutenant_ , are you just going to spend the rest of the night asking me silly childish questions?"

He smirked. "Maybe, until you believe what I'm telling you."

Rey groaned. They were close enough that he could nudge her with his shoulder and he did just that. "Come on then. Favorite food. Your favorite topic."

She glared at him. "Only because I had such a hard time getting any!"

"And that is completely fair," he acquiesced.

She sighed. "Zingbee honey," she declared suddenly. She frowned. "Zingbee honey? What is…" Her eyes lost focus in her confusion as he pulled her closer to keep her steady.

"See?" he said with a light chuckle. "You know things about me that nobody else does."

He looked down at her confused face and his eyes softened. "And I've missed you, Rey," he said with a flick of his head. "I've missed you, here," he continued, pressing a finger against his temple.

She swallowed hard. "But I gave you…" she trailed off, and slowly her free hand rose as her eyes focused on the thin, white line running across his face, fingertips reaching towards it, when suddenly he snatched her hand away with a growl. For a moment, her instincts screamed _danger_ , until his fingers briefly relented long enough to press the back of her hand against his lips. His kiss against her skin was as aggressive as his grab of her hand, and they both moved with the music in silence when he finally pulled away, resting the captured hand carefully back on his shoulder with a kind of reverence Rey had never seen from him before.

"I could have gotten rid of it," he confessed suddenly in a clipped tone. "But I didn't. Not entirely."

Her mind was already a blur but still she gaped at him, "But why didn't you?"

"Because….you put it there."

His face was deadly serious as she stared at him and their eyes locked onto each other, unwavering, as the room slowly spun around them.

"That's…." she said quietly, "kind of disturbing."

His eyes grew wide and Rey felt her heart skip a beat, unsure of what he was going to do next, when suddenly he threw back his head and laughed. He was far from discrete, and as Rey looked nervously about them, she smiled timidly at the other couples staring at them before turning back to level a glare at his stupid grinning face. She arched a brow and opened her mouth to scold when he pushed her against him and tucked his face close against her hair.

"You're right," he confessed finally, breath tickling at the small hairs behind her ear, and a chill ran through her. "Maybe it is…a little." She sighed, and the orchestra shifted into a much slower song from the rest. Neither of them noticed as the dancers thinned out to only the most intimate couples. Rey found her arms reaching up over his shoulders and loosely circling around his neck. She could feel his breath brush lightly against her skin as they danced in the center of the crowd, shielded from the prying eyes of of those on the outer edges of the floor who watched.

"Do you really know things about me?" she asked quietly against the black fabric covering his shoulder.

"Mhmm," he hummed against her. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly as she resisted a shiver that threatened to overtake her.

She breathed, and tightened her arms around him. "What about…" she began, and she felt him shift slightly against her. "my favorite fighting form?"

He huffed, and although she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling.

"Soresu," he said finally. "The third form…ideal for very close combat."

Rey grinned, and when she said nothing, he shifted his face closer to her.

"Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes."

She felt a slight squeeze against her waist and she rolled her chin against his shoulder in thought. "Number of portions for an electromagnetic X-wing gyro?"

"Another question?"

"Mhmm."

He paused and she could feel his thumb trace slightly against the sheer fabric shrouding her back. "You got 3 portions for the last one, forty percent less than what it's _actually_ worth," he growled in disapproval.

If she sensed his anger, she didn't acknowledge it, instead her eyes taking on a dreamlike quality as her grip on him tightened.

"What was the first sweet thing," she began again, "that I ever ate?"

He was still annoyed, Rey's feelings of being cheated from back then mingling with his own disgruntled dissatisfaction on her behalf still crawling over him.

"Rey, I—"

"It came from a rations pack," she interrupted, her voice soft at the memory. "But not like any kind of rations I'd ever had before. It had… _real_ _food_ , and I…"

The music stopped and the crowd applauded but he didn't look up, instead choosing to bring his lips close to her ear.

"A cookie," he murmured.

Rey gasped, and as her eyes stared wide at the ceiling she felt herself relax and fall into him, embracing him, and he welcomed her, clutching her to himself as he inhaled deeply against her skin.

 _It's true, it's true, it's true_ … she felt her mind repeat over and over again.

He did know things no one else knew. And she knew things no one else knew. And he didn't tease her for it, or belittle her….he seemed to take them with the same gravitas as she did, or had, even if they were boring or mundane—

"They're not boring," he said suddenly. Rey loosened her grip just enough to pull away and glance up at him, and the look she was greeted with was enough to steal her breath from her lungs.

His hands slid from her back, brushing down her arms, before taking her hands in his.

"Come with me," he whispered urgently.

"What?"

" _Please_."

She was still dizzy from the dance, the revelations, this strange…connection…that hummed through her when his skin made contact with hers.

Looking up at him, she nodded with wide eyes and he released one of her hands to lead her with the other. He guided her in front of him until he let go completely to rest a hand at her lower back. Leading her away from the ballroom and down a dimly lit corridor they walked casually until they came to a set of double doors that led into a richly decorated study. The moment she stepped in, her eyes were drawn to a mural of the local star system that bedecked its ceiling when a soft click sounded from behind her. She turned and he was there, standing before her, and she knew she should have been terrified by the look in his eye- terrified at the mix of pain and _need_ on his face- but when he took her small waist in his hands and pressed his forehead back against hers she knew she couldn't be.

She let go a small breath as she watched his eyes close and her hands found the edges of his robes, her fingers tracing the pattern embroidered into the border.

"Kylo, I…"

He pulled her close, his brow furrowed, and she was sure the thrumming of her heart was a traitor against his fingertips as his thumbs rubbed against her sides. She tried to calm her breathing when, almost hesitantly, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. Her heart stopped and her fingers dug hard into the expensive fabric covering his chest, and when he pulled away, his lips stuck briefly to hers as the paint decorating her mouth tried to cling to him.

She breathed in.

He'd kissed her.

She breathed out.

It had been soft, his lips on hers, and her eyes fell closed.

She breathed in.

Her brow furrowed as she tentatively traced her tongue where he had been, and when she looked up his eyes were on hers. He swallowed hard, stepping closer, and kissed her again. Small, testing kisses graced her lips, leaving more of his taste on her with every pass. He tasted like that damn wine that had been passed around that evening, and something else she couldn't name- something she didn't dislike. She didn't dislike it at all. When he tried to pull away again, her arms shot around his neck and she held him to her, tilting her head for a better angle.

What _was_ he?

Gasping against her mouth, he pulled her roughly against him and guided her back until her bottom hit something hard and her hand scrambled behind her for purchase. Her fingers dug into what she felt was a leather couch, but that was as far as her brain got as his hand cradled her neck, fingers burying into her hair, as his tongue dove into her mouth. She whimpered from the invasion, but it only spurred him further as he licked and guided her into his own mouth, tracing every inch of her he could reach before pulling away and pressing her chest into his as he assaulted her neck.

Her head fell back, his fingers caressing her cheek as his mouth licked and nipped from the hollow of her collar bone until he reached the dip of her jaw where he buried his mouth, causing a heady groan to escape her lips. Holding her head to him, he licked a trail along her jaw before biting and gasping at her lower lip, sucking it between his teeth.

"Gods, _please_ , Rey…"

Her mind was floating, captive to his mouth hot against her skin and something in her throbbed at his pleading.

"What?" she breathed.

"I need to taste you," he begged, briefly capturing her mouth with his own.

" _What?_ "

"I need to taste you, _please!"_

Her mouth pressed back against his and she could feel as his hands felt and picked through the thin layers of fabric that clothed her.

"I—" she began, but the rest of it fell into a sigh as she felt the skin of his fingers find their way to her suddenly unclothed thigh.

"Shh, no, not that," he whispered hoarsely. "…not yet."

She felt his mind against hers and she nodded, still unsure but knowing he knew her thoughts which were interrupted loudly by her own unstoppable moan as she felt his tongue and his mouth on the skin between her breasts as he fell to his knees.

Both her hands clung to the couch back as he brushed her skirts up to her waist and reverently tucked them between her back and the furniture.

"If…" she panted, "If it's not…not _that_ then—"

The smirk he gave her was positively sinful as he looked up into her darkened eyes.

"You'll see."

Rey nearly cried out again when he dove down between her legs and grazed his teeth against her narrow lace panties, catching skin as he went. She started to fall back but his hands found her thighs and held her fast as his teeth made for another pass, pulling what could barely pass for a fabric aside. These were _definitely_ not her panties- what was Leia thinking dressing her up like this? Part of him laughed at the idea of what her face must've looked like when she was handed her revealing ball attire but the thought was utterly wiped away when he caught her scent as he nudged her open.

"Oh…Rey…"

He pressed gently against her mind the request to spread her legs just a little farther. He felt her tense muscles shakily comply, and as he reached up to catch the sides of the lace in his fingers and pull them down her taught legs, he swore to himself he'd make sure he'd do _everything_ to relieve her of that tension.

He guided her feet out of them before tossing them carelessly aside, leaving him on his knees like a supplicant to some terrible ancient goddess before the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Beautiful." The word tumbled from his lips as his eyes shone wide, and as he carefully rested his hands on her thighs, he looked up at her.

"That's what you are."

Rey looked down at him, a mix of confusion and ready acceptance beneath his hands on her face, and his eyes locked onto hers as he quickly moved forward and licked deeply through her folds, the tip of his tongue lingering at the top of her, flicking at her clit before pulling slightly away. She breathed hard, desperate this time to not make a sound but as he looked up questioningly at her, eyes almost innocent as they stared into her dazed ones, she knew he took it more as a challenge than an act of self control.

His thumb brushed against the skin of her thigh as he dove forward again, nipping at the outer skin of her pussy before bringing up a hand to spread her more readily before him. Her breathing was rapid but her silence was deafening. It wouldn't do. Not at all.

He dipped his tongue and licked a trail between her folds and then down the center of her, careful with his teeth as he sucked her into his mouth, careful _this_ time to avoid her throbbing clit he knew was utterly desperate for his attentions. She arched towards him, light gasps breathing out of her, when he pulled away.

"Look at me," he said in a low voice against her.

Rey's breasts heaved beneath the tightness of her dress, and he could see as her nipples strained against the thin fabric. He smirked.

"Look at me," he said again with a bit more force, and she peered down at him with an almost pained expression.

"Give me your hand," he commanded, holding out his own, and when her fingers finally let the tortured leather go and made its way to his, his kissed the inside of her wrist and ran her fingers down his cheek. Her thumb brushed against his lips all on her own, and as he peered back up at her, he threaded her hand into his hair.

"I want you to looked at me," he murmured softly as he left her hand there, adjusting his knees on the carpet. "Is that understood?"

Biting her lower lip, she nodded quickly, and with one last look, he leaned in and sucked hard on her swollen clit. A moan ripped through her loud enough to almost be a scream and she pulled, _hard,_ at his hair caught between her fingers. He smiled around the captured bundle of nerves pulsing between his lips as he gave it another tug, flicking his tongue roughly against it.

Rey's face contorted as she fell back over the couch with a groan, all efforts to hold back gone as she slid down slightly onto his face. He had her exactly where he wanted her, and with every flick of his tongue she'd cry out, yank his hair, and his cock twitched violently in his pants.

Yes, she was a goddess. And he realized he wanted nothing more, now, than to pay homage to her in the way she _deserved_ as often as possible.

Her free hand now spread itself atop the sofa back as he took more of her into his mouth.

"You gonna cum for me, Rey?"

She whimpered in response, her head struggling to hold itself up.

"I _want_ you to come for me," he purred against her sensitive skin, and his fingers caressed the crease of her thigh as he heard another moan spill from her painted lips.

"I _want_ to taste you, Rey…" he whispered, and as he licked and pulled and sucked, his fingers traced their way down around her and felt _up_ until they felt something give.

She jolted, shooting forward, as her eyes went wide. He pressed his mouth against her in a wet kiss before pressing his index finger further, entering her, and instantly he felt her clench.

"God, you're so tight, Rey," he gasped as he pressed and curled up. She mewled almost pitifully as her panting reached an obscene speed.

"The things we'll do together…." he promised. He moved and pressed deeper inside her, holding her clit hostage with his mouth until he hit upon a spot that made her _shriek_.

"That's it….that's it, Rey….cum….cum for me…." and as he pressed harder, faster, she suddenly arched over him, hand in his hair pressing him forcibly into her as her other slid roughly down his back with a strangled cry. She came hard over his hand and he persisted, until her breathing slowed and her heat finally stopped trying to devour him alive. Pulling out of her, he replaced his finger with his tongue as he lapped up her wetness into his mouth. He felt her sob against his back from the over stimulation but he couldn't help himself as he licked inside her and was surprised when he felt her clench and cum again.

His cock in his pants was absolutely _raging_ to be set free, to be up to the _hilt_ in her delicious wetness- and she _was_ delicious- lost inside her, but as the woman now draped over his back turned into boneless jelly he knew he'd managed to shoot himself in the foot by making good on his promise. He grunted, holding her waist more comfortably against his shoulder, and carefully lowered her skirts back down over her legs before pulling her into his lap.

She moved like water as she slid down, and he tucked her into his arms and kissed her chastely on the mouth. She licked her lips, just as she did before, and he knew- he knew she tasted herself there. Sleepily she looked up at him and gave him a half smile.

"Did I not tell you I'd see that tension out of you?"

"Did you?" she asked with a quirk of her brow. "I seem to remember you _thinking_ it, but not _saying_ it."

He blushed slightly, which Rey found ridiculous after where he'd just had his mouth.

"You heard that, huh?"

They smiled at the same time and he gave a small huff of a laugh, pressing close to her face. Her hand found his cheek and she brushed her fingertips against his pale skin when a loud fanfare from the orchestra spilled into the room from outside and Rey sat up in his lap.

"What was that?" she asked urgently, looking around.

Kylo simply stared at her, lost in her face as he rolled his eyes in vague annoyance. "It's the last song. It means the ball is over."

A look of sheer panic came over her. " _Over?_ It _can't_ be over!"

She pushed her way out of his lap and bounded for a nearby mirror and he sighed. Standing up, he turned to watch her run her fingers over her slightly rumpled dress and hectically check herself from every angle she could.

She looked fine, and nothing like a woman who had just come over his face, _twice_ , in the span of three minutes, but as he walked up behind her, he tucked a stray hair back into her up-do.

'I told you," he said resting his hands on her shoulders. "You're beautiful."

She looked at him in the mirror and a strange mix of emotions seemed to pass over her face. He stared back, blinking. He was so tempted to press into her mind, to see what she was thinking, but a part of him….if she was suddenly regretting it, a part of him just didn't want to know.

As if on cue, she turned in his arms and looked up at him. Their eyes met briefly until her gaze trailed down to his chest and she began picking and straightening the layers of his robes.

"Thank you," she mumbled, glancing at him once or twice, and, satisfied with her work, she moved towards the door leaving a somewhat stunned Kylo in her wake. She needed to get back to the ballroom, and as her hand twisted the knob to the double doors she quietly cursed herself for wasting so much time indulging in _dancing_ of all things, and whatever that… _that_ was, and as she stepped quickly through the door she squeaked as she smacked right into Finn.

"REY!" he yelled.

"SHHHH!" Rey scolded. "We're undercover, you idiot!"

Finn's panic ebbed at her words as he checked himself and lowered his voice. "Rey, where have you _been?_ One minute I see you dancing with— was that _Kylo Ren?—_ Rey, you _cannot_ just wander _off_ like that! I was scared that—"

"Rey?" a decidedly deeper voice called from within the study.

Rey froze, and Finn's eyes went wide.

"Rey, you forgot something," he called again.

Kylo bent down to scoop up the slip of her panties on his finger and rubbed it between his fingertips with a small smile. These _definitely_ were not hers, but he was very interested in seeing her in more things like it, he decided.

" _Is that him?"_ Finn hissed. " _Is that him in there?"_

Finn was almost purple in the face as Rey sighed in exasperation, unsure of where to begin or even what to say when Kylo Ren stepped out of the room.

"Rey?" he called again, and when he looked up to see FN-2187, he stopped cold. The two men stared at each other, Finn in a seething rage and Kylo in cool surprise. Rey stood there, waiting for them both to explode when Kylo merely took in a breath.

"Never mind, I think I'll keep it," he said casually, tucking something into the pocket of his robes. He stared at Finn with a bored expression before pointedly stepping in between the two friends to stand in front of Rey and slipped his fingers into her hand. Rey looked to and from both men with extreme trepidation as Kylo tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips against her cheek, leaving a lingering, chaste kiss, before slowly walking away, dragging her hand with his until distance caused their fingers to drop away in a rather dramatic fashion.

Rey suddenly felt an overwhelming mix of emotions fly from Finn through the Force and Rey winced as she turned back to look at him.

"You had _better_ ," he breathed, "have gotten some _STELLAR_ information out of him, Rey! What were you _think—!"_

Rey's face contorted in anger. "What are you, my mother?!" she lashed out, desperate to try and keep her voice at an unsuspicious volume.

Finn blinked.

"And yes, I _did_ , as a matter of fact," she bit back. "There are eighty-three First Order monetary supporters at this ball, and it _isn't_ just a party for supporters but a _fundraiser._ "

Rey's fists clenched at her sides, her painted nails biting into the skin of her palms as she suddenly felt vindicated in her anger. It _wasn't_ for nothing- she _did_ do her job!

Finn tried to calm himself and he took a breath as he absorbed the number. "That's…" his eyes grew wide. "Rey, that's a quarter of the attendees here! Did you get any names?"

Rey stared wide-eyed back. "Ahhh…."

"Rey, _please_ tell me you got some names. Even if _he_ told you…"

" _Finn!"_ she scowled, when suddenly a caressing, familiar voice filled her mind.

' _Bartol Stenna…'_

Rey froze and glanced suspiciously around herself.

' _Bartol Stenna, Rey.'_

"Bartol Stenna," she repeated aloud suddenly.

' _Kendol Ves.'_

"Kendol Ves," she repeated again, swallowing hard.

Finn quickly took down the six names she gave him and by the time she was done, Finn was all smiles.

"That's amazing, Rey. Come on- we have to go. Poe's waiting for us!"

—

Kylo Ren ran his fingers along the lace hidden in his pocket as he reclined in his chair on _The Finalizer_. He listened as Rey grumbled about how useless the contacts he'd given her were and tried to bite back a smile within his helmet.

' _Of course they were, Rey. Did you really think I'd give you people who were useful to us? The Order didn't need them anymore, and you needed donors. I'd say it was a win-win.'_

He felt her huff. _'Except that_ we _didn't win anything, did we, Kylo?'_

He shrugged. _'You won some PR.'_

He could feel Rey's frustration from half a galaxy away and grinned. He couldn't wait till he saw her again. He wanted her to save up every ounce of that frustration for him. He'd put it to good use.

' _And what did you take from me anyway?'_ she asked finally.

The corner of his mouth twitched and he shifted slightly in his seat, just enough to position his trouser pocket out from underneath the table as he carefully pulled out her delicately-wrought panties from the other night and sent the image to her before secreting it away again. He felt his connection to her _burn._

' _DO YOU KNOW THE_ _LIES_ _I HAD TO TELL ABOUT WHY I DIDN'T COME BACK WITH THOSE KYLO REN I SWEAR TO ALL THE OLD JAKKU GODS AND R'IIA HERSELF—!'_

She positively screamed inside his head, ranting and raving about his theft and he leaned forward slightly, a small laugh escaping through his vocoder.

"Something funny, Ren?" Hux bit from the far end of the table.

Kylo sat upright before leaning back again, idly tilting his masked head to the side.

"Stuck in a conference room with you? Always. Carry on, General."

**Author's Note:**

> You laugh at any of my dumb jokes, you comment. ylyc? Anyway...
> 
> Title adapted from a line from a ballroom etiquette guide from 1895. 
> 
> Info about Rey taken from "Rey's Survival Guide" and "Before the Awakening" where the portion handouts are accurate and a cookie really was her first sweet treat. All canon!
> 
> Rey's dress can be found here, BUT I gave her an actual black skirt to go beneath the transparent fabric because there was no other way she was getting out of there pantiless. Whatever sparkly shit the model has on under it I also chucked out the car window- lacy goodness only- and this is just for the dress as Rey was done up to the nines, unlike this model: http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/i5z3x1-l-610x610-dress-black+dress-dress-sheer-runway-fashion+week+2016-london+fashion+week+2016-model.jpg
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
